An increasing volume of sensitive personal and financial information is being stored electronically, in locations accessible through electronic networks such as the internet. This information has value to parties who have illicitly gained access to such information by impersonating parties authorized to access information. Current email and web browser technology do not provide adequate defenses against such deception.
Accordingly, there is a need to protect users from electronic fraud.